Un regreso, varias mentiras
by AnaMonteritoM
Summary: ¿Si Regulus no murio y nadie lo sabe? ¿Si Sirius tiene un hija y nadie lo sabe, ni siquiera el? ¿Draco Malfoy tiene una hermana? ¿Que Harry y Draco eran amigos de pequeños? Una nueva versión del quinto año de Harry Potter después de que sus amigos le ignorasen el verano


Eran principios de agosto y al igual que todos los veranos Harry Potter se encontraba tumbado en su cama y aburrido, no había recibid en casi todas las vacaciones cartas de sus amigos o de su padrino, y las pocas líneas que le habían escrito decían siempre lo mismo: "Harry, este verano no puedes venir con nosotros. Dumbledore dice que tienes que estar en casa de tus tíos".

Estaba harto de eso, jamás había pasado un verano entero en casa de sus tíos, es mas, hasta los diez años ni siquiera sabía que su madre tenía una hermana muggle.

Se levantó de la cama, con el pensamiento de que el aburrimiento se iba a terminar con unas simples líneas y cogió pluma y pergamino para empezar a escribir.

Hola Reg:

Se que hace muchos meses que no te escribo, pero es que han pasado demasiadas cosas que me han distraído. Participe en el Torneo de los Tres Magos, pero eso lo sabrás por El Profeta, y en la última prueba fui trasladado a un cementerio donde Voldemort volvió como habrás deducido gracias a la marca que portas en el brazo; pero me estoy yendo por las ramas, no es eso lo que yo te quería contar.

Dumbledore no me deja salir de la casa de mis tíos y mis "amigos" ni siquiera me escriben ¡Tampoco Sirius! Por favor, sácame de aquí antes de que me vuelva loco.

Espero verte pronto

H.J.P

Hedwig ya estaba mirándole sabiendo que su dueño tenía un recado para mandarle, a los pocos minutos tenía el pergamino atado a la pata y salía a la oscuridad de la noche para cumplir su misión.

Harry se sentó en la cama para esperar la respuesta, esperaba que al menos los Black pudieran sacarle de esa pesadilla y con ese pensamiento se quedo dormido.

A la mañana siguiente la lechuza ya se encontraba encima de su armario y él tenía un sobre encima de su cama, se incorporó en el colchón y empezó a leer la respuesta de Regulus.

Querido Harry:

Sí, ya conocía la vuelta de Voldemort como bien has dicho por mi marca. Creo que si Dumbledore cree seguro que te quedes en casa a mi me da lo mismo. Mañana por la mañana ten todo tu equipaje preparado para que yo vaya a buscarte para que pases el resto de las vacaciones aquí, pero sabes que no podrías escribir a tus amigos.

Te veo pronto

R.A.B

La carta seguramente llevaría toda la noche en la cama por lo que ese era el día que Regulus iría a buscarle, se levantó rápidamente de la cama se vistió corriendo y calculando que le quedarían poco mas que unos minutos abrió la puerta del armario y cogiendo el contenido de una sola brazada lo volcó en su baúl estaba cerrándolo pillando varios trozos de tela en el proceso cuando sonó el timbre y sin molestarse en poner el seguro a su baúl lo agarro junto a la jaula de Hedwig y corrió por las escaleras abajo.

En la puerta se encontraba Regulus con su porte aristocrático que indicaba su posición y educación en el mundo mágico como sangre pura y miembro de una de las familias mas importantes. Tenía el pelo negro cayéndole elegantemente por la cara y sus ojos gris hipnotizaban a cualquier persona que los mirase fijamente, era mas parecido a su hermano de lo que a ambos les gustaría admitir, y de lejos fácilmente se les podría confundir, al menos antes de que Sirius fuese a Azkaban.

A su lado estaba tía Petunia mirándole con una sonrisa, sabía que la presencia de ese hombre en su casa significaba que el anormal de su sobrino se iría y no le vería en mucho tiempo, cosa que a todos los miembros e la casa ponía feliz incluyendo a crio mismo.

Cuando Harry llegó donde los dos adultos se encontraban Regulus sonrió y cogió su baúl

-¿Estas listo, Harry?

-Por supuesto, siempre lo estoy- respondió este saliendo por la puerta que permanecía abierta.

-¿No te vas a despedir de tu tía?- pregunto Regulus, fingiendo inocencia

Cualquiera podría pensar que después del verano que había pasado, Regulus haría salir a Harry rápidamente de esa pequeña casa, lanzando primero alguna que otra maldición a los Dursley, pero Harry conocía bien a su protector y mirándole volvió a entrar en la casa.

-Gracias por cuidarme estos dos meses tía Petunia- dijo el dando a la mujer un pequeño y rápido abrazo.

Después de esto Regulus también se despidió de la mujer y ambos subieron al coche que había en la acera de enfrente, una vez dentro y fuera ya de ese estirado barrio empezaron a hablar.

-No me puedo creer que hayas hecho que me despida de ella, después de cómo me han tratado.- se quejó el chico

-Harry, tu sabes que la educación es lo primero y mas importante, es lo primero que te enseñamos y lo sabes

-Si , lo se Reg, pero ellos no me han tratado con educación

-No tienes que rebajarte a su nivel, ellos son unos muggles que no saben nada sobre la mágia y son unos ignorantes, tu en cambio perteneces a la familia Black por parte de padre, la cual se distingue por su elegancia y discreción. Además si tienes educación la gente te respetara.

-Dijo el mortifago- susurró Harry lo suficientemente alto para que su acompañante lo escuchase

Regulus sonrió de medio lado, era muy común que en la mansión se metiesen con su condición de ex mortifago, pero lejos de molestarse él también hacía alguna broma respecto al tema

-Dejemos de lado ese tema, desahógate- dijo el mayor de los dos.

-¿Qué me desahogue?

-¿No quieres quejarte de mi hermano, tus amigos, el director, el mundo…?

-Ah, eso, no, no estoy de animo, me fastidia que me traten así, pero de quien mas me duele es de mis amigos, yo me saltaría las normas para poder hablar con ellos. Me refiero a las normas del director claramente- agregó rápidamente Harry al ver la mirada que le dirigía Regulus- las tuyas siempre las cumpliré, además se me han quitado las ganas de escribirles- dijo bajando los hombros

Regulus quitó una mano del volante y le apretó un poco el hombro en señal de apoyo.

El resto del viaje lo continuaron en silencio hasta llegar a la entrada de la mansión, era un edificio imponente, casi tanto como Hogwarts, ante ellos se extendia un gran campo con un lago y varios árboles esparcidos.

Regulus abrió la verja de oro con el símbolo de los Black y ambos entraron a esos magníficos terrenos los atravesaron dejando el coche en la entrada de la verja y llegaron a la puerta de la imponente masión

Una vez que entraron les recibió un enorme vestíbulo, con unas escaleras típicas de las mansiones del renacimiento, siendo posiblemente de esa época todo el edificio, había una telaraña de luces encima de ellos.

-¡Harry!- se oyó nada mas cerrarse la puerta detrás de ellos

Una chica bajaba corriendo las escaleras, y su aspecto no podía ir mas en desacuerdo con el ambiente elegante, iba descalza con unos shorts que eran tapados por un jersey con varias tallas mas de las que seguramente ella necesitaba y debajo una camiseta blanca de tirante, llevaba el largo pelo negro cayendo en ondas sobre su espalda y una gran sonrisa al ver por fin a su primo en la casa.

Se lanzó a sus brazos al llevar al final de la escalera y Harry la recibió con una sonrisa, hacia casi un año, cuando se había ido a los mundiales de quidditch, la última vez que la había visto y a pesar de que se carteaban muy a menudo no podía evitar echarla de menos.

-¿Qué tal te va pequeñaja?

-No me llames así, lo odio- se molesto ella

-Eres dos años mas pequeña que yo, ¿Cómo quieres que te llame, Cass?

-Pues así- rió ella- Cass es mas que suficiente

-CASSIDY BELLATRIX BLACK

El grito retumbo por todas las escaleras y se podía ver a una mujer anciana bajar por las escaleras con cuidado en busca de su nieta

-Madre, por favor, no es bueno que estés subiendo y bajando las escaleras constantemente- dijo Regulus detrás de los chicos

-Cállate, yo sabré lo que hago que para algo soy tu madre- respondió la mujer con desparpajo para llegar donde estaba la muchacha- y tu, cuantas veces te he dicho que no bajes así cuando alguien llega podrían verte y sería peligroso sabiendo que tu padre es la persona mas buscada de todo Inglaterra, Pero claro ¿Cómo vas a hacerme caso? Eres igual que el cuando tenía tu edad

Eso lejos de hacer que la joven Black se arrepintiese de sus actos provoco que sonriera aún mas. A pesar de que nunca había conocido a su padre, Regulus le había contado historias de cuando ellos eran niños o de cuando se hizo amigo del padre de Harry y juntos no daban un respiro a los profesores entre broma y broma. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que en algún momento su padre fuese un hombre libre y así poder conocerle, como había hecho Harry hacía dos años.

Para no hacer enfadar a su abuela sonrió y dijo:

-Tranquila, abu, no lo volveré a hacer, ahora Harry y yo vamos a subir a mi habitación, tío Reggie llévale el equipaje a la suya

Dichas estas palabras los dos jóvenes subieron las escalera hasta llegar a una habitación con el cartel C.B.B, entraron y se veía una enorme cama con doseles rojos y barras y cabecero dorados, las paredes tenían un antiguo papel a juego una alfombra roja y una mesa de estudio enfrente de la cama que estaba llena de libros de texto que había usado Harry en años anteriores en Hogwarts.

A Cassidy la gustaba mucho leer los libros de Hogwarts ya que ha diferencia de Harry y toda su familia ella estudiaba en Durmstrang y su prima Cassiopea en Beauxbatons, separando así para su descontento a los tres jóvenes, aunque había razones de peso para esas elecciones de estudio.

-¿Qué tal te ha ido el verano?- pregunto Cassidy sentándose en la cama e invitando a Harry que hiciese lo mismo

-Ya lo sabes- suspiro el- mis amigos no me han escrito ni una sola vez, me da mucha rabía, después de todo yo vi volver a Voldemort y yo se lo conté. ¿Por qué ahora ellos no me cuentan lo que ocurre?

-Bueno… Regulus ha estado investigando y saliendo mucho de la casa, ha descubierto algunas cosas sobre los movimientos de los mortifagos, sabe que Voldemort esta planeando atacar Azkaban y liberar a muchos de lo presos que hay allí, entre ellos a la tía Bellatrix. La abuela tiene miedo de que eso pase, ella la quiere mucho pero tiene miedo de que se haya desequilibrado en la prisión y que si descubre que Sirius tuvo una hija, venga a matarme

Harry se quedo sin palabras, no sabia que decir a su amiga hasta que por fin reacciono

-Tranquila- dijo acariciándola la espalda, ya que ella había escondido la cara en un cojín y estaba acurrucada- te prometo que los mortifagos no te van a hacer nada Cass.


End file.
